Like Father Like Daughter
by SheDevil2050
Summary: Sokka is so disapointed about his son being a bender, that he totally forgets about the other warrior he has.


Hey you guys! I have decided to take a step away from Zutara for one story... though there is a little snippet of whatsits for you somewhere in the middle. This is about Sokka and Suki's children (two) I imagine them having like nineteen kids or something, but now they only have two. I know that you must be shocked about my Sokka Ship. It would be Yukka, but that would be alittle wierd... so my next choice is Sukka (though I do not deny that Toph might have feelings for Sokka...) Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Sokka sighed as he watched his son mimic Katara's movements and shift the water back and forth in front of him.

Sokka was happy, so very happy. He had married Suki and together they had had a strong son and a beautiful daughter. He loved them all so much, and he was happy to see his son was so determined to master his element.

Suki was sitting across the clearing from Sokka. She stopped cheering her son on, and gave Sokka a full smile. He smiled back, and she went on encouraging.

Although Sokka was completely happy, he felt a little lonely. His only son was a water bender. He would always fit in, and his weapon would be his element. Sokka was hoping to teach his only son the trade of sword fighting, a skill that of which Sokka had long since mastered.

He took his boomerang out of its case and toyed with it. His father had given it to him when he had left to fight in the war, and Sokka was hoping to pass it along to his son. He of course, could still, and would still do so, but because his son could pull his true weapon out of thin air, and would have little use for it, it would mean so much less.

After a while the sun was beginning to set, and although Katara and Takeshi would stay out, because their bending would be twice as powerful under Yue's glow, the rest of the group was going to turn in.

Sokka nodded to his sister and then bid his son a good night, praising him on his skill. He ruffled his hair a bit, and then went back to the log he had been sitting on to gather his things. He picked up a couple pieces of fruit, his parka, and his boots, that he had removed in the heat of the day.

Sokka began to walk to the tents when he realized that he had forgotten his sword and boomerang. He walked back to the log, only to discover that the only reason he had forgotten them, we because they were no longer there.

Sokka had a miniature panic attack, and dropped everything else. Katara tried to ask him what was wrong, but he took of into he woods. He found some tracks and followed them. In random places, he found slices in trees that made him sure that someone had taken his weapons and had gone the direction he was heading.

He finally came to a small clearing that he burst into with his fists up. In the process of flying through the trees he had realized that he was now weapon-less.

No more than ten seconds after thinking that thought, Sokka realized that he did not need any weapons, for the person who had stolen his stuff was no more than his own daughter, Aika.

"Aika! What are you doing? Why would you take daddy's things?" Sokka was cross to say the least. His daughter should know not to steal.

"I'm sorry daddy. I was just playing with them." Aika released a small tear, a bit scared of her father's tone.

Sokka sighed and knelt down.

"It's O.K., I forgive you, but you should not take people's things. Alright?" Sokka rubbed his daughters shoulders.

She nodded, but she would not look him in the eye.

They walked back to camp three feet away from each other. When they came into the clearing, Katara saw the tension between them, and after promising Takeshi that they would practice more tomorrow, she followed Sokka to the tents.

Before they got there, Katara grabbed her brother's arm and dragged him to a small clearing to the left of the camp that had their main source of water running through it. He grumbled in protest, but allowed her to drag him along anyway.

When they got there, Sokka went to sit on a log as Katara went over to the stream and bent some water out, and then began to filter it.

Sokka lay back against the log and looked at Yue and the stars. He groaned, yet again. "Did you drag me here, just to watch you bend?"

Katara bent the clean water into a jug and lifted it up. It was heavy, and as Sokka stood to follow her out of the clearing, Katara shoved the jug into his arms for him to carry. "For a guy who claims to know a lot, you don't even know the obvious when it's right in front of your face."

She shoved off, and then walked out of the clearing, though the trees. Sokka followed. "Katara… Katara wait! What do you mean?"

She turned to him and gave him a sad smiled. "You are so down about losing the warrior in your son to bending, that you don't even see the other willing warrior that is right in front of you."

"What are you talking about?" Sokka did not know of this other warrior that Katara spoke of.

Katara just smiled and then beckoned Sokka back into the camp. He followed her reluctantly, still towing the water jug.

When they neared the camp, Katara glanced cautiously through the bushes. She put her hand out to Sokka and pulled him to the spot where she had been to look through the bush. She took the jug from him and hurried off, taking the long way back to the tents.

He sighed after her and then looked through the bushes. He suppressed a gasp when he saw what was through them.

Aika was crouched in the clearing, now all alone. She had a prolonged stick in her hands and she was taking careful steps, circling her invisible opponent. He eyes were full of concentration as she finally lashed out, and then dodged a blow from her opponent. She danced around him, and for what seemed like hours, Sokka watched his daughter as she brought him to the ground.

Sokka shook his head. Although there was nobody there, she was fighting with such precision that it was almost as if he was invisible to everybody but her, but for a second, Sokka could see him.

Sokka thought hard as he stared in awe at his daughter. He knew he had recognized the moves somewhere. She was doing the same exact thing, step for step that he had done this morning while dueling with Zuko. He remembered seeing her out of the corner of his eye. She was leaned up against a tree, with her head bowed; only watching them with one eye.

By the time Aika was finished, she was only breathing slightly hard. She swung her stick to her side, and then bowed to her opponent before turning to leave for the tents.

Sokka smiled quietly, and snuck off toward his own tent.

Katara and Zuko were leaned up against a log out side of their tent, watching the stars. Katara's head was underneath Zuko's chin, their eyes half closed, their breathing synchronized. Zuko tensed when he heard rustling in the bushes, and pulled Katara tighter, one hand moving toward his swords. She shifted and felt around for her water skin. They both softened when they saw that it was only Sokka who immerged.

Sokka nodded thanks to Katara, and then sent a glance in Zuko's direction. Zuko nodded back. Katara sent an irritated look toward Sokka's back, but he was already off to his tent.

Sokka was still uneasy about his sister's care for the fire bender; he didn't understand how she could love the same element that had killed their mother.

He shook his head and then crawled into his tent with Suki, who had already fallen asleep. When he climbed into his bed roll, she stirred.

"Well what took you so long." She questioned quietly as she snuggled up next to him. He put his arm around her.

"I helped Katara to get some water for tomorrow."

"Couldn't Takeshi have helped her with that?"

"He could have, but Katara had to show me something."

Suki, who was already half asleep didn't hear the second part of the sentence. "He is a great warrior, isn't he?"

Sokka took a deep breath and then smiled. "They both are."

The next morning went on just as it had the last. Katara was positively wiped out from teaching Takeshi, who seemed to get better every hour.

After lunch was over, Suki and Katara cleaned up, and Zuko and Sokka prepared to duel. Sokka walked over to Zuko who was warming up with his Dao swords. He tapped him on the shoulder, and Zuko turned toward him confused.

"Do you think we can pass on this today?" Sokka really didn't want to explain, and he hoped that Zuko wouldn't ask.

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Zuko stole a glance in Aika's direction as Sokka turned his back. He pointed a sword at Sokka.

"Tomorrow then, water peasant?" He smirked evilly.

Sokka grinned and glanced back. "Bet your life on it, jerk."

Sokka found Aika leaned up against the same tree that she had been the previous day. Aika looked up curiously at her father as he neared.

When Sokka reached her, he offered his hand to her.

She took it quizzically, and her father led her to the smaller clearing that he had gone to with Katara. When they were in the middle of it, Sokka kneeled down to face his daughter.

"Aika, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to yell at you." Sokka started.

Aika was surprised by her father's apology. She looked at him fully. He smiled.

She smiled lightly back.

"I have something for you." Sokka undid the strap of his boomerang case. He removed the boomerang itself, and then offered it to his daughter.

She eyed him in disbelief. "Your boomerang? Why?"

Sokka leaned in close and winked. "Us 'normal' people have to stick together."

Aika took the boomerang and then jumped into her father's arms.

When they pulled away, Sokka stood up stiff. "Give it a throw."

As Aika cocked her arm, Sokka continued. "Don't think that just because you are a girl—"

Sokka's words caught in his throat for Aika had just chucked the boomerang quiet far. He coughed, trying to clear his throat.

The boomerang came back and Aika raised one hand and caught it.

Aika half turned toward her dad and smirked. "I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

THE END!! I hope you liked it. I thought it was cute! Check back soon for more random (of couse) updates.

SheDevil


End file.
